Mark
Adventurer from Origin Earth, and a prominent member of Gongshow:Gaiden. Mark's abilities were gained from 2 scrolls he encountered in the Ravnica plane of the Magic: the Gathering universe (see The Story So Far: Ravnica). Given the constraints of the Magic multi-verse and how its mana operates, he should have a strong connection to White and Green mana (from years around plains and trees), weak Blue and very weak Red mana (from seeing lakes, the Pacific ocean and occasionally the Rocky Mountains), and no Black mana. It is unclear whether the Fly spell indicates that he has tapped his Blue mana, or whether Mark is entirely using the innate magic of the broom. Mark began channeling Blue mana for certain with the Blizzard spell, in the Lion King universe. It seems Mark draws mana from Saskatchewan being fucking cold a lot of the time. Most of his Blue spells are frost themed in some way. Black mana was sacrificed for good in the Pridelands, as Topher was not able to return to human with the rest of us (having missed Chris P's tornado of transforming oddness). It's unclear by what mechanism we returned him to human from wildebeest by sacrificing attributes - perhaps we simply amused the demon in his mind. Mark began channeling Red mana with the casting of the Firebolt spell. This first occured the Titanic?. Morality and The Good Life Morality is an easy thing to forget when you're fighting for your life. But for beings that seem able to climb the Power Scale, it is an essential attribute. It isn't sufficient to just do what seems right to us at the time. We are warriors by necessity. Though never ungoing combat training, we are all now well-versed. But how to deal with the shock of killing a human being, or the realization that some of us have killed non-human sentient beings? Or, what is worse, how to cope with the lack of shock? We are all still humans, and we suffer from the same neuroses that soldiers in combat situations do. But we don't have time to deal with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and yet we should not become inured to dealing death. We have faced, and will face in the future, tough decisions that don't have correct answers. These areas will likely arise in response to the development of new powers, such as the ability to read minds. We have thus far been unable to come to a consensus on the ethics of telepathy, and it is likely that we never will. So how to act in such a case? The only possible course is a variation of the Golden Rule: to respect the boundaries that have been established in this new ethical area, and for other party members to accept all actions of uncertain morality that another member of the party commits if those boundaries are respected. We are all we've got. Still, we have very few rules. Telepathy seems to be the only one that we have. With our increasing power comes responsibility to use it well, if we wish to remain beings with self respect. I believe that guidelines need to be established, especially regarding our conduct in combat. Steve's rule of being able to do whatever you like, as long as there is increasing complexity in the universe, seems perhaps... overly complex, but a good guide. Dead guards seem to make a less complex world to me. Training Giant Growth Fly Summoning Shield Sleep Experiments Pacifism: Convince a creature that it doesn't want to fight me. Or really, fight anyone. Entangle Invisibility Heal Lightning Bolt Shrink: Make a creature much less strong, reducing strength-based damage. Unsummon : Seems to have worked on Kraven's invisible companion, and possibly on Freddy Krueger. Card Draw: Not sure what this will do. Category:Characters Category:Ally Characters Category:Gongshow:Gaiden